sixfacesofdeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Musumar
Musumar Musumar is forever famous for its significance in naval trade, triumvirate status, acceptance of guilds like the Hands of Lazarus. Geography (Musumar's vast seas and whatnot.) Government The Musumese royalty, the Silver Sons, big thing is the acceptance of monster races and the blind-eye towards more illegal activity like that of the Hands of Lazarus. There is no council in Musumar. Most decisions are very loosely brought to the High Daamus. When the High Daamus does concern himself with a matter, people often take his instruction to heart. Even the most rebellious factions have bowed to the man. Law and Order (The Silver Sons are essentially a glorified pirate army. The High Daamus is their savior and their sovereign, so they obey every command he issues. They protect Musumar to a degree, but mostly in terms of protecting the nation from other nations meddling.) Crime (Musumar is home to a plethora of criminal activities, some even caused by the High Daamus himself. Still, he is respected as one of the remaining purebloods of an Old Kingdom lineage and he never intentionally endangers his people, so the other members of the Triumvirate look past his faults. The infamous Hands of Lazarus are actually based in Musumar and the High Daamus hasn't done much to quell the rumors about it, often antagonizing investigators and enticing them to try and look for the Hands. It is rumored that Lazarus and the High Daamus were childhood friends before the Daamus was forced to follow in his family's footsteps and rise to a higher power. Due to the acceptance of most criminal activity such as piracy and thievery, Musumar is subject to most of the violent cultic factions spread across Stravos. There are also many smaller militant groups existent within Musumar. '' ''Musumar is assumed to be a place where crime can and should happen, which often keeps people in-line regardless. The High Daamus practices a tit-for-tat approach and suggests if someone is stolen from, he should steal back. The same goes for murder.) Trade (Sea trade. Capitalizes on fishing and retrieving artifacts and relics from the ocean. The only known nation to visit Zeta, due to close proximity and relationship with the natives there.) Defenses (The Silver Sons. Big ol pirate boys. Hands of Lazarus too. Watch yourself in Musumar.) History (The deep dark history of Musumar. Rise of the Silver Sons. Why the acceptance of literally everyone of every race.) Notable Locations The North Coast Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: The South Coast Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Inland Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Inhabitants Guilds Guild of Furies, Hands of Lazarus, Fiend Hunters. Nobility The High Daamus and his heir, the commanders of the Silver Sons by name, years of service, and past. Merchants General info on merchant class, lots of merchants from different monster races, sea trading, boat-traveling merchants, fences. Adventurers List off maybe like 5 or 6 main adventurers and describe them. Show Musumar's infamy for allowing criminals to roam. Mention Hands of Lazarus. Culture General culture info. Acceptance of all races including monsters. Very pirate-like. Organized chaos. Fashion Think Golden Age of Piracy meets Ancient Egyptian Era meets Dorne from Game of Thrones. Religion Order of the Six, Arcane deities, very open and accepting of all beliefs. Sort of indifferent towards the idea of worshipping the Six and pilgrimages. Festivals and Holidays Festivals dedicated to coast, dedicated to the Lady of the Waves "Avaricia", dedicated to some pirate holidays, festivals for the Guild of Furies, festivals commemorating the formation of the Silver Sons. Transportation Carriages Royal Caravans Barges and stuff. Horses, Pegasi Exotic sea animals Arcane teleportation